The Life of Edward Elric
by Yee Mun
Summary: Have you ever wanted to have a look in Ed's diary? Well here's your chance! Spoilers for episodes 7, 11, 12. Rated T for language and mentioned edXenvy
1. Military Dog

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Just a short little poem I came up with. It's about Ed and life on the road. Spoilers from episodes 7, 11, and 12.

A/N: **I'VE ONLY UP TO EPISODE 13!** Just thought some people would like to know that... Read and review, please?

* * *

Life of a Military Dog

For years and years  
We have searched  
For something that we lost  
From town to town  
It could not be found  
Or made no matter the cost

And as we traveled  
I was scorned  
For who and what I am  
A military dog  
Full Metal leg and arm  
All the way down to my hand

But what's the point  
Of Alchemy  
If it's not used for good  
People use it to steal  
And kill  
Not to help as they should

And as we travel  
We see such monsters  
Like Tucker and Magwall  
Who used humans  
And human life for their "science"  
Until death came to call

And it sickens me  
To believe  
That monsters like that really exist  
But it took people like Nina  
Who faced such horror  
To awaken me from my obliviousness

And my journey continues  
With Al by my side  
Together we will find the stone  
And use it for good  
To bring back our bodies  
No longer full metal, but bone

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Shaelyn  



	2. Bean

Disclaimer: I own Daisy, but that's all.

Summery: Have you ever wanted to have a look in Ed's diary? Well here's your chance! Spoilers for episodes 7, 11, 12. Rated T for language.

A/N: Well, this is the next chapter, it's a bit short, but I hope you guys like it all the same! The next chapter is being written right now, so the wait shouldn't be too long.

* * *

Chapter Two: Bean 

**Life of a Bean**

They called me a bean AGAIN! I'm not THAT small! Stupid people saying

that I'm smaller then a grain of rice! I'm the Full Metal Alchemist! I'll show them! I'LL BLAST THEM INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES! Then they can come to me and tell me I'm small. Ha. Yeah, I'll show all of them. NO ONE calls Edward Elric small!

-Drops pen and runs off-

-Comes back in furry-

Stupid Flame Alchemist called me a bug so small that it can't be squished by the groves of a shoe! I'll show him! NO ONE calls Edward Elric, the FULL METAL ALCHEMIST small! And then Al has to be all nice to him and

say that he only called me small and that I'm OVER REACTING! ME, OVER

REACT? Yeah… okay, like I ever over react!

At least, if they do, they should come up with better names! I mean, rice, bean, shrimp, bug, come ON! People have a strange obsession with food…

-Later on that day-

I'm so mad I can barely write! Stupid Flame Alchemist and his stupid… flames. He called me a piece of bacteria that's so small that even the

worlds most powerful microscope can't see me! I'll show him! I didn't REALLY mean that I wanted them to call me something different! I'll show them all! Once I get the philosopher's stone… I WILL BE THE TALLEST MAN IN THE WORLD!

How can I hurt Roy with the pilosopher's stone:

1. Make him light himself on fire.

2. Make him ugly so he can NEVER get a girlfriend

3. Help Havoc steal all of his girlfriends

4. Send him to another world that cannibals live in

5. Force him to

Shit, he's coming! Ah, crap I need to hide you! My poor girl, Daisy! Daisy, you'll be safe from that stupid mean flame alchemist soon I promise!

Lots of love, Ed xoxxxxoooooxooxoxoxoxxoxooxooxooxooxoox

p.s.. don't worry if anyone makes fun of you Daisy, I'll tell them off! My poor little girl.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's way too short, I'm working on that kinds of stuff right now. I've only seen up to episode 33, so sorry if something changes later on and I don't make that correction. The next chapter is going to be called **Being a Brother**. Please read and review! Shaelyn 


	3. Being A Brother

Disclaimer: I own Daisy, but that's all

Summery: Have you ever wanted to have a look in Ed's diary? Well here's your chance! Spoilers for episodes 7, 11, 12. Rated T for language

A/N: Wow, this story is half way over already! I know, you're all thinking that this is way too short, right? Well **The Life of Edward Elric** is only **ONE** of **SIX** stories in the series **The Life of...** **(repost)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Being a Brother

**The Life of Being a Brother**

Daisy, would you be offended if I named Al's new cat after you? I sure hope not! But, then again, I'm not sure how much it really matters. 'Cause, I really want the cat, but I know we can't have one 'cause we're on the road and all. Is that fair to Al, Daisy? It's so hard sometimes. I really want to be there for him, I want to hold him and let him cry when he needs too. But it's all my fault that I can't.

Daisy? Am I a bad brother? I wish that it was me it took, not Al. I wish that mother never died, then Al would be okay. And Winry too. She wouldn't have to worry about us all the time. Then I could see her and Pinako everyday. Am I a bad person for wishing for all these things? -sigh- Daisy, I just want to go home.

It doesn't matter what I tell everyone, or that everyone thinks that I like this better, or that I don't care. I really do care. I care about Al, about the childhood that he lost, that we both lost. About Winry, and Auntie Pinako. I care about all of that. I can't do anything about it, though. I'm just a chibi kid who can't change all the bad that he has caused. I wonder if Al could ever forgive me. I know he says he doesn't hate me, but I still wonder. Could anyone NOT hate me? I'm a dog of the military, I tried human transmutation and almost killed my brother. I burned down my house, left my Auntie and best friend behind. I've done so much bad, how can I ever make it alright again?

I have to stop this, being depressed wont solve anything. I have to be a man about this! Well Al's calling me, seems like Roy needs us, be right back, Daisy.

* * *

_-Comes back really pissed off-_

* * *

That damn flame alchemist! I'm going to make him pay! He called _me_ the GREAT ALL MIGHTY FULL METAL ALCHEMIST **_CHIBI_**. Now that I think about it, I think I have just the plan. Yes, Daisy, I have just the thing to get that no god flames alchemist back. Something that will make him beg for mercy. Yes, Daisy, this will be great! I WILL MAKE THE PATHETIC FLAME ALCHEMIST BOW DOWN TO THE ALL MIGHTY POWER OF THE ONE AND ONLY FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

I will write more later, Daisy, for now I must plot the demise of _Roy Mustang_. Mwahahahahahahaha! ... Love, Ed

Ps. Sorry Daisy, I forgot my meds...

* * *

A/N: **Oh god, I see the fan girls coming to kill me!** Really don't ask what was going through my mind when i was writing this, for the last half, I was all in shrink mode for a friend, but I'm not sure how that amounts to how this chapter turned out. I'm in no way proud of this chapter, but hell I needed to get on out. The next one will be better. 


	4. Prankster

Disclaimer: I own Daisy, but that's all.

Summery: Have you ever wanted to have a look in Ed's diary? Well here's your chance! Spoilers for episodes 7, 11, 12. Rated T for language

A/N: So I just looked over all the stories I'm going to write in this series, I just realized that it will **Seven** stories, not six. Well, anyways, this is the second to last chapter! I can't believe that I'm writing anything FMA a few months ago, I didn't even want to be seen with my two crazy FMA fan friends ( nas-ibihc-O and Mishala). And now I'm writing stories, watching it, reading the manga, planing on reading the novel... what the hell has happened to me? Well I know no of you really care, so on with the story: **STARTING AUGUST 21ST I'M TAKING A TWO WEEK VACATION. I WILL BE HERE TO ANSWER EMAILS FROM THE 21ST TO THE 25TH, THEN FROM THE 25TH UNTIL 2ND OF SEPTEMBER I WILL NOT BE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO THE COMPUTER!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Life of a Prankster 

**Prankster**

This is it, Daisy, the moment we have all been waiting for, the fall of the great Roy Mustang! I've got everything I need. I'm in the dorms, and I'm in front of Roy's door. I just saw him in the laundry room in casual clothing, so my plan can work! I just have to alchemy the door open, slip in, switch the coats, and slip back out. I'll write back to you in one minute.

Okay I'm back, I'm in mine and Al's dorm right now. Al's out with Armstrong right now, something about a kitty, but that's not the point. So the fun will begin soon Daisy, soon Roy mustang will fall. I'm heading off to get some food, then I'll hide close to _his_ office and watch the show. (By the way, military cafeteria eggs are really gross.) I was about to get up to go, but I was stopped, by Huges. Looks like Elisia-chan has posed for more pictures. He can't even tell that I'm writing in you, not listening to him in the slightest. Oh well, I have to get going soon, though. I need to be there when _it_ happens.

Stupid Huges, he made me late, I didn't get to see if Roy is wearing the jacket. Well it's no matter, I'll know soon enough if he wore it. I'm sitting in the spare office next to Roy's. I can hear everything that's going on, so this should be good. Well, looks like I have some waiting to do, so I'll do something else.

(Picture the drawing of Envy from the anime)

What do you think? Good huh? Well, now I'm still bored, with nothing to do. I have this song stuck in my head... It goes like this:

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

It's been stuck in my head since I heard it playing in Armstrong's room. It's really catchy. Oh wait, I think I hear something going on in Roy's office!

* * *

_-Drops Daisy from laughing so hard-_

* * *

Sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to drop you! But that was so funny! I switched Roy's normal uniform for a highly flammable one! I wonder how the flame alchemist likes his flames now! Well I better head out, I don't want to be seen at the scene of the crime! Ta ta for now! Love, Ed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, well, there is only one more chapter, after writing that, I'm not sure how to follow up... Well, you'll see in a few weeks! Shae 


	5. The Author

Disclaimer: I own Daisy, but that's all

Summery: Have you ever wanted to have a look in Ed's diary? Well here's your chance! Spoilers for episodes 7, 11, 12. Rated T for language

A/N: **_AFTER THIS SOTRY, I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THE LIFE OF SEREIS. IT'S UNFORTUNATE, BUT I'VE LOST THE ENJOYMENT IN WRITING IT. SO HOPEFULLY MY FRIEND NISHA (1089729) WILL CONTINUE THIS FOR ME. PUT HER ON AUTHOR ALERT, AND READ HER AWSOME STORY!_**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Author

**The Life of the Author**

_I'm very sad to say that this is the last time I will bring you Ed's Diary, it's been fun guys. But enough of that, I'm right outside Ed's door right now, I just need to get the diary and type up what it says in my trusty laptop._

Dear Daisy,

I think someone's been reading you. It's weird, I keep finding you in a different place everyday.

_Shit, maybe he's found out?_

Maybe Al's reading you. No he wouldn't. Then I bet it's ROY BASTARD MUSTANG. No, I don't think so either. He would have either photocopied you to show to the world, or he would have burned you, after finding out that I was the one who set him on fire.

But then again, I tend to forget things, so maybe I'm really just forgetting where I put you everyday. Yeah, that's it!

_Thank god he hasn't found out. I don't even want to know what cruel form of torture he would use on me! -shivers-_

Well, I saw Envy again. It was hell, I wish I hadn't bumped into him in the store. Now don't get me wrong, Daisy, you know how I feel about Envy-kun, but really, after a long day of doing Bastard Mustangs paper work, I was too tired to put up with his hyper homunculus ways.

_Ed has feelings for Envy?_

Normally I wouldn't mind going to Envy's place, as he had offered, but I just wanted to get home to you, so I could write about my shitty day. So of course the 400 year old homunculus would throw a tantrum because he wanted me to go to his house. So everyone in the store was staring and pointing at me, like I had physically hurt him, which I almost did.

I finally got him to calm down, thank god. And now I'm going to spend the day with him tomorrow, to make up for not being with him toady. I did give him a kiss, though, before leaving. Come on Daisy, I'm not _that_ cruel.

_Figure's he would be gay, what with naming his **diary** Daisy and all..._

Well, not much else to say, I should head off to bed... tomorrow will be a _long_ day

_... I'm not sure whether or not to fear, he's at Envy's right now... -shudder-_

Night, Ed

_Well, this is the last post to you guys! And I hope you have enjoyed the insight on Ed's life, and me ricking my neck, well now I'm home free- wait, is that the door opening?_

* * *

Ed leaned Envy against the door to his apartment, giving him a deep kiss. He reached for the the door to open it and was surprised to find, a strange girl sitting in his room and holding- WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT WAS THAT STRANGE GIRL DOING HOLDING DAISY?

* * *

_Oh shit._

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: Ow, it hurts to type (stupid Ed, pulling the stupid wrench out of thin air. Stupid Winry for teaching him how...) Read and review! It will make me feel better! 


End file.
